Let the Punishment Fit the Crime
by swanslikequeens
Summary: Set in 1x11, after the meeting at the Town Hall, Regina talks to Emma privately. Well, should the word "talk" really be used?


_"Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately, or so help me—"_

 _"What? You'll punish me? You'll bully me like everyone else in this town?" Emma paused, considering her next words carefully, while casting a meaningful glance at the intimidating mayor. "No. Not today."_

* * *

After the Storybrooke Town Council meeting ending with it's final statements, Emma and Sidney made their exit. That had been horrible. Not only had they wrongly accused Regina, but they were the mockery of the town. The ones who actually dared to go up against the slightly tyrannical mayor were being made fun of because the rest of the citizens were too afraid of Regina to stand up. And Emma didn't like it one bit.

Emma stopped short, spotting Regina and quickly turning to face her, watching from a distance. Emma internally scowled in disgust. It frustrated Emma to the core, literally, that Regina was so goddamn hot. Their confrontations so far had never failed to turn Emma on, and this one had to be the pinnacle of all the others.

"Look at her, queen of the castle."

Emma quickly spun around to find Mr. Gold gazing at Regina with something mixed with synthetic admiration and some real adoration. Difficult mix.

"You know, what you did in there was commendable, Miss Swan, but if you really want to bring her down, you're going to need a strong ally." Mr. Gold informed. Ugh more political jargon.

"Like yourself? Thanks, but I'm still not interested." Emma turned the bargaining chip back around on him in an instant.

"Oh, one can wish." Mr. Gold smiled eerily, and hobbled away. If Regina was right about anything, it was that Mr. Gold was dangerous. But why would she care about what Regina thought anyway?

"Miss Swan? A word, alone?" Emma was startled out of her thoughts. Sidney huffed and wandered off, leaving the mayor and sheriff alone together. A few awkward moments of silence passed, while Regina sized up Emma, narrowing her eyes while they roamed her figure.

"Come with me." Regina said at last, heaving out a deep breath and walking back toward the town hall. They entered back into the air conditioned building, passing by rooms in the long corridor. It seemed everlasting, and Emma was pretty sure this speech she would soon be receiving would be too. Regina pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the chambers where meetings were held, the same place where Emma had tried, and failed, to undermine Regina. Unbeknownst to Emma, after shutting the doors behind her, Regina locked them securely.

"I don't know what you were trying to accomplish here, Miss Swan. Do tell me, what were your reasons for bringing these allegations against me?" Regina paced back and forth in front of the desk, hands folded behind her back, where her mayoral appliances lay; gavel, informative documents, pens etcetera.

Emma didn't respond. It simply didn't seem worth it, because clearly all Regina wanted to do was bicker.

"No answer, hm? Well, I hope you meant what you said earlier, because I know that I certainly intend to punish you. Bullying? Not so much, dear, I find 'punish' to be a far more appropriate word to use in this case matter. I think you know that no one humiliates me, and gets away with it." Regina paused for a moment. Emma took the liberty to interrupt.

"Humiliate? You're the one who humiliated me! You made me look like a vindictive asshole who doesn't care about kids, which obviously, isn't true." Why was she even admitting all of this? Admitting that Regina had done something that embarrassed her was the last thing she should've done.. Damn, what was with her today?

Regina only smirked in reply to Emma's statement.

"Listen to me very carefully when I say this." Regina stepped forward slowly, and Emma felt as if she was being backed into a corner, even though in reality there was a multitude of space behind her.

"I don't think I've made my message clear enough for you to comprehend, Miss Swan, but I do hope that after today you will finally understand what it is I want." Regina was now pressed up against Emma, tugging at the blue leather lapels of the blonde's jacket. What the hell?

Regina's hands slid up and down Emma's waist, traveling briefly up to her breasts, which she cupped with both hands, before running her hands down to the hem of Emma's black turtleneck, and pushing up beneath it. Emma felt the mayor's cool hands slide over the bare skin of her abdomen, which flared up heatedly at the immediate touch of Regina. She looked up at Emma through heavy-lidded, lust infused, dark eyes that glistened, while her tongue darted out to wet her lusciously full lips, dragging over them slowly as Emma watched, mesmerized.

Suddenly, Emma snapped out of the seductive fantasy she had imagined many times before, that was Regina Mills.

 _"Stop."_ Emma's hands sprung up from her sides, where they had been dangling uselessly until now. They reached for Regina's wrists and gripped them tightly, and wrenched Regina's hands from underneath her shirt. She twisted them painfully, eliciting a pained whimper from Regina, which also seemed to be laced with wanton desire. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Emma spat.

Regina simply smirked, struggling against Emma's vice-like holding on her arms. "Nothing you don't want me to."

She was right. Emma wanted this desperately. Her center was throbbing uncontrollably, her heart palpitating with anticipation and desire. Her breath was ragged and erratic, her eyes wild. This was exactly what Emma wanted, but giving in would mean that Regina had won. Again. Emma couldn't stand that. She loathed Regina's victories over her with intensity. After Emma's silence, Regina continued.

"Don't think you've been the only one to notice, Miss Swan. I've taken note as well as you have. You know just as I do, that every single encounter we've had has left us both... hopelessly lecherous," Regina had leaned in closer, as Emma's hold loosened on her wrists, thinking about all their conflicts individually in sequence. Emma's hands finally released Regina, and she again pressed herself against the toned figure of the blonde, her lips trailing Emma's jawline, reaching her ear.

"I certainly hope that I wasn't the only one to... touch myself after each run-in," Regina whispered hotly in Emma's ear. Her scalding breath made her tingle, as her tongue licked the shell of Emma's ear. "It was the only thing I could do, you see, or I would have been left... well, _hot and bothered_." Regina chuckled lightly as Emma's eyes shut tightly, and she exhaled slowly.

Emma could just imagine the mayor sitting at her desk after Emma had brought a chainsaw to her apple tree, with her hand slowly inching her dress up her thighs, as she reached her underwear, stroking the soaked fabric and shuddering, then roughly shoving her hand inside her expensive, lace panties and moaning at her wetness. The simple thought of it made Emma groan audibly.

"I knew it." Regina drawled, her lips closer than ever. She was right, too. Emma _had_ done that, as much as she hated to admit it to herself. Regina was now behind Emma, her breasts pressing into her back, her hands on her hips. "Say it."

"Say what?" Emma almost whispered, her voice quiet, and calm.

"Tell me that you did it. That you fucked yourself, and thought of me. That you came while whimpering my name. That when you came undone, you imagined that it was my fingers pumping in and out of you, and not your own." Regina's voice lowered considerably, her tone fully intoxicating, and alluring. Emma gulped so loudly she thought Regina might have heard it.

"Yes.. I did." Emma choked out, but gasping when Regina's lips moved freely over her neck, biting down on her jugular, causing Emma to hiss in retaliation, and quickly turn Regina around, so that she was in the domineering position. She shoved Regina back against the desk, the force of her hitting it jostling the desk, and some of the items on it clattered to the floor. Emma surged forward, capturing Regina's lower lip with her teeth and biting, as her hands roved over Regina's figure.

Regina moaned in response to her manifestations, another shot of heat arriving to her core. She hoped that her pants wouldn't be completely ruined by the time she got out of here. Her thoughts were jarred as she realized her shirt was being mercilessly ripped apart, her buttons flinging to the far corners of the room. Goosebumps covered her exposed skin despite the heated flush of her chest. Regina's hands dashed out, kneading Emma's irresistibly perfect ass.

Emma's deft fingers unhooked Regina's bra in seconds flat and threw it to the floor without any further concern.

 _How long had she waited for this day to come?_

Before Emma had the chance to lay a hand on Regina, Regina decided it was her turn to be in charge. She was the mayor, after all. Grabbing Emma by the shoulders, she took her by surprise, pushing _her_ on the desk, pinning her arms next to her head. Emma let out a gasp of shock at Regina's agility. She watched as Regina straddled her, tearing her jacket and shirt from her body and tossing them aside. Next, she worked on Emma's pants, fleetingly unbuttoning them and rolling them down and off her ankles. Next, she took off the remainder of her clothing, but left her black stilettos on.

"You appreciate a bit of kink, don't you?" Regina suggested, her eyebrow lifting, already knowing the answer indefinitely. Regina began to roll her hips against Emma's thigh, sighing at the friction it produced against her sore and needy pussy. Emma could just come _watching_ Regina grind against her. God, she couldn't handle this. Emma let her fingers trail down to her own center, and began to create a circular pattern over her clit. She achingly needed release from all this teasing.

Suddenly, her hand was snatched away.

"I never said you could touch yourself." Regina growled angrily, but took Emma's fingers and licked them clean anyway. Emma shuddered as her fingers were enveloped in her mouth.

"Do you have to make rules for _everythi_ -" Emma was silenced instantly when Regina's lips crashed onto hers, their teeth clashing against each other as Regina's tongue slipped into Emma's mouth, exploring. Regina stopped to breathe, panting heavily, as Emma smirked at how her lipstick was smeared all over her face.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Regina glared.

"You have lipstick smudged everywhere." Emma's grin bothered the hell out of Regina.

"God just _shut up_ Miss Swan." Regina moved down closer to Emma's heat, until her face was aligned to the apex of Emma's thighs. Regina dragged her tongue up her slit, and pushed her tongue gently into Emma, receiving a soft wail of pleasure in response. Emma's wetness coated Regina's tongue as she circled Emma's clit relentlessly, then sucking hard.

"Holy.. Regina.." Emma muttered.

"You're ruining this, just keep your mouth shut you idiot." Regina mumbled in disdain. Slowly, Regina pushed two fingers into Emma, while continuing to circle her clit with her tongue, while Emma let long, drawn out moans escape her lips. Emma's hands sprang out to grip the sides of the wooden desk as Regina escalated the speed of her fingers slightly, Emma's hips rocking against her. Regina brought Emma to the brink three times before Emma finally yelled at her for holding out on her. At last, the final push of her fingers, Emma came undone by the hands (and mouth, admittedly) of Regina Mills.

"Regina.. oh my god.." Emma breathed heavily, her forearm resting across her forehead.

"What the hell are you doing? We don't have all day here, you know, Sheriff Swan." Regina whined impatiently.

"Jeez, Regina, give me a second here." Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's demand of release. Regina huffed in response, sitting on Emma's thighs while waiting. After Emma had regained some energy, and she wasn't so shaky, she sat up, looking into Regina's challenging eyes. Regina scowled at her, her lips turned downward in aggravation at having been kept waiting.

"What? It's not like _you_ let me come immediately," Emma reminded her stubbornly.

"Get on with it." Regina bit back.

Now Emma was frustrated with Regina. She hated this woman with every ounce of her. So many things she would _love_ to do to get back at her like-

"Miss Swan!" Regina smacked her lightly on the cheek. Definitely not enough for it to be actually painful, just an attention getter.

Emma glowered at the slight sting on her cheek, and suddenly rushed forward, knocking Regina onto her back with an astonished cry from Regina. Emma liked that. She liked that she had scared Regina a little bit. Caused a tiny bit of fear to spread in her. It felt good to be in control of this dictative woman.

Emma roughly palmed Regina's breast, while forcefully sucking on her other nipple and nipping it persistently, making Regina bare her teeth in the mild pain and arch underneath Emma in contentment. Releasing Regina's breast from her mouth, Emma licked a line down the valley between her breasts, down to her naval area, agonizingly close to where Regina needed her most. Regina shivered as Emma took both hands and spread her legs, taking a good look at her handiwork. Regina was worked up, and her center glistened to prove that. Emma swiftly jammed her middle finger inside Regina, which Regina responded to with an exclamatory yelp. She pulled it out leisurely, inspecting it, before engulfing it into her own mouth, tasting Regina. Emma made a low, guttural noise at the sensation. All Regina could do was watch.

She tasted strangely just like apples, but the flavor was more than pleasing.

Emma spread Regina's legs, again, this time as far as they could possibly go. Regina's chest heaved apprehensively, waiting for Emma to make her move on her. Without warning or expectation, Emma crammed three fingers into Regina, forcing Regina to expel a throaty moan at the pleasant intrusion. Emma's pace was fast and adamant, and Regina could barely contain herself as the tension and pressure built up, whilst she massaged her own aching clit.

"Emma!" She felt her muscles clenching and twitching around Emma's fingers, her whole body going rigid as waves of her orgasm flooded her. When Emma withdrew, a gush of fluid drenched her hand.

 _Damn,_ Emma thought to herself. She _really_ made Regina come hard.. and she said her _actual_ name, not "Miss Swan". Emma felt triumph spread through her, as a completely sated, but exhausted Regina lay on her back, inhaling and exhaling calmly (as possible as it could be, after that feat).

Suddenly, Emma felt incredibly awkward. _Now what?_

Finally, she noticed Regina sitting up, sustaining herself with her arms. Regina's usually perfectly coiffed hair was mussed, her lipstick smudged beyond repair, her lips themselves kiss-swollen, as well as many other bite marks, specifically on her breasts.

"Be a dear and retrieve my pants. I believe you destroyed my shirt, but I'll try to make due." Regina's voice was a little hoarse as she stood, then sauntered to where her button down lay, disheveled, and picked it up. Finding her bra, she put it back on, and put her shirt on over top, without buttoning it. Emma handed Regina her slacks and underwear, which she slipped on quickly. Looking over, Regina realized that she had left her jacket completing her power suit on the chair of the desk. Grabbing it hastily, she threw it on and pulled it tight against her, covering up her chest.

"Don't be late tomorrow." Regina ordered.

"Late to what?" Emma asked confusedly. As far as she knew, the town meeting was the only event of the week.

"Your appointment at my office tomorrow, at 1:30 p.m." Regina deadpanned, as if Emma should be familiar with this information.

"For what, exactly?" Emma prodded further, much to Regina's beguile.

"Well Miss Swan, perhaps you should make a note on your calendar. Every Thursday, my office. Mark it down. Don't worry, it's the lunch hour, no one would dare disturb us." Regina's eyes gleamed with suggestive intention. "Wear something nice." She added, with one last once over of Emma. With that, she turned on her heel and strode toward the doors, leaving Emma to collect her clothes.


End file.
